


CH3RRY FL4VOR3D H4NGOUT FOR DR4GONS

by AradialSymmetry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SGRUB, Sylladex shenanigans, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AradialSymmetry/pseuds/AradialSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Sgrub session, Terezi sets up a private memo to chat with herself from various points on the timeline. Will her future selves cooperate or just bicker all of the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CH3RRY FL4VOR3D H4NGOUT FOR DR4GONS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracefulArchitect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulArchitect/gifts).



Terezi breathed a sigh of relief as she lay back against the wall of her now-expanded hive, next to the alchemiter. How long had it even been since she'd entered the medium, anyway? There had been so many enemies to fight, and hives to build up, and Karkats to argue with. But now she could finally steal a bit of a time for a breather. Terezi had alchemized a nice cold bottle of Coca-Trolla which she proceeded to slurp down as she pulled out her laptop. 

There were some messages waiting for her on Trollian, but she really didn't want to deal with those now. Instead, she shifted over to the "memos" tab. Karkat had talked all about how he was starting some important group chats there, but his future selves kept hijacking them. Terezi passed those over, and traced her tongue over the menus instead until she found what she was after. Then she started typing.

CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] opened private transtimeline bulletin board CH3RRY FL4VOR3D H4NGOUT FOR DR4GONS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

CGC opened memo on board CH3RRY FL4VOR3D H4NGOUT FOR DR4GONS

CGC: H3LLO TO 4NY OF MY FUTUR3 S3LV3S WHO M1GHT SN1FF TH1S  
CGC: OR P4ST S3LV3S THOUGH 1 WOULD PROB4BLY R3M3MB3R 1F 1 H4D POST3D H3R3 B3FOR3 >:\  
CGC: HUH 1 GU3SS 1 COULD SCROLL DOWN 4ND R34D WH4T 1M 4BOUT TO S4Y  
CGC: W31RD  
CGC: BUT SOM3ON3S 4BOUT TO R3PLY SO M4YB3 L4T3R  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator [FGC] 612 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FGC: F1RST! >:D  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator [FGC] 612 HOURS FROM NOW ceased responding to the memo.  
CGC: ... >:/  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 1 [FGC1] 413 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FGC1: H3H3 H3Y 1 R3M3MB3R ST4RT1NG TH1S W4Y B4CK N34R WH3N 1 3NT3R3D  
FGC1: H3LLO P4ST M3!  
FGC1: YOU W1LL B3 H4PPY TO KNOW TH4T TH3 C4MP41GN 1S PROC33D1NG W3LL L4RG3LY TH4NKS TO YOUR 4W3SOM3 SK1LLS  
FGC1: 1F 1 DO S4Y SO MYS3LF >:]  
CGC: OH H3LLO FUTUR3 M3!  
CGC: 4ND GL4D TO H34R 1T >:]  
CGC: NOT TH4T 1D 3XP3CT 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 H3H3  
FGC1: OF COURS3 NOT  
FGC1: OH H3Y YOUR3 BY YOUR 4LCH3M1T3R R1GHT  
CGC: Y34H  
CGC: WHY? >:?  
FGC1: 1 H4V3 SOM3 1MPORT4NT COD3S FOR YOU!  
CGC: OH SW33T  
FGC1: Y3S  
FGC1: SO TH3 F1RST COD3 1S  
FGC1: H31NZX57  


Terezi groaned and set her laptop aside, stretching. She had just settled down, but she was sure whatever her future self was telling her to make was important. And besides, she hadn't really gotten a chance to mess around with all of this alchemizing business. 

Once she got up, Terezi went to work. She'd done just enough with the Sburb equipment to get used to what to do in what order. She put the code into the punch designix, made a cruxite totem, and then ran it through the alchemiter. The machine whirred and something appeared on the platform. It was... a book? 

Terezi picked up the book curiously and sniffed at it. It was titled "Calculus 3", and flipping through it it looked to be dense with complicated-smelling formulas and drawings of curves and surfaces. She wrinkled her nose - what was future Terezi sending her this for?

CGC: UM  
CGC: WHY D1D YOU H4V3 M3 M4K3 4 BOOK 4BOUT W31RD M4TH STUFF  
CGC: 1 GU3SS 1T 1S H34VY 3NOUGH TO SQU1SH SOM3 3N3M13S  
FGC1: BL4R >X0!!!!!!  
FGC1: D4MN1T YOU PUT 1N TH3 NUMB3RS 3 4ND 1 R4TH3R TH4N TH3 L3TT3RS 3 4ND 1 D1DNT YOU  
CGC: W3LL Y34H  
CGC: 1 PUT 1T 1N 3X4CTLY HOW YOU S3NT 1T >:\  
FGC1: BL444444R!  
FGC1: F1N3  
FGC1: L3T M3 COPY TH1S MOR3 C4R3FULLY  
FGC1: HEINZx57  
FGC1: TH3R3  


Terezi went back to her machinery with this new code. She went through the process again, and this time a bottle of a thick red liquid appeared.

CGC: OK4Y  
CGC: WH4TS TH1S?  
FGC1: 1TS 4 S4UC3 C4LL3D 'K3TCHUP'  
FGC1: YOU PUT 1T ON B4S1C4LLY 4NY FOOD  
FGC1: 4ND 1T M4K3S 1T MOR3 D3L1C1OUS  
CGC: OOOH >:0  


Terezi opened up the bottle and sniffed at it. It sure smelled good! She applied a small glob of the sauce to one of her fingertips, and then sniffed a few more times, before taking a tentative lick.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed to no one in particular. It really was delicious! Savory and sweet and flavorful in all of the right ways. Terezi quickly sucked the rest off of her finger, and then went to her sylladex. Her future self had said it was a good sauce to make food taste good, and she was pretty hungry by now. She uncaptchalogued a large bag of potato chips and opened it up. She pulled out a handful, sprayed some ketchup on top, and tossed it in her mouth.

CGC: OH M4N  
CGC: TH1S 1S SO GOOD  
CGC: TH4NKS FUTUR3 M3 YOUR3 GR34T  
CGC: 1M GL4D W3 C4N G3T 4LONG UNL1K3 SOM3 C3RT41N NUBBY TROLLS WHO H4V3 TO Y3LL 4T TH31R OTH3R S3LV3S 4LL D4Y >:]  
FGC1: H3H3H3 Y3S  
FGC1: W3 C4N B3 B3ST OF CROSS-T1M3 FR13NDS  
FGC1: NOT TH4T 1TS TOO H4RD TO B34T MOST OF TH3S3 OTH3R 4SSHOL3S 4ROUND H3R3  
FGC1: BUT 4NYW4Y  
FGC1: 1 H4V3 4NOTH3R COD3 FOR YOU  
FGC1: 4H3M L3T M3 M4K3 SUR3 TO TYP3 1T PROP3RLY  
FGC1: jjoI5c2l  


This time Terezi eagerly popped up and ran through the process of alchemizing from the code. On the platform of the alchemizer appeared a plate with a slice of cake, and a fork to eat it with. A _red_ cake, but with a hint of chocolate. Terezi snatched it up and sniffed, almost drooling at the scent and the color. She was tempted to give the cake a big lick, but decided to sit down and take a big forkful like a proper troll was supposed to.

CGC: OH M4N TH1S 1S 4M4Z1NG  
CGC: 1 M34N CHOCOL4T3 C4K3 1S GOOD BUT TH1S 1S 4LSO R3D SOM3HOW  
FGC1: H3H3 1 KNOW  
CGC: HOW D1D FUTUR3 M3 G3T TO B3 3NOUGH OF 4 G3N1US TO COM3 UP W1TH TH1S >:]  
FGC1: BY B31NG R34LLY SM4RT DUH  
FGC1: NO BUT R34LLY 1 C4M3 4CROSS 1T 1N 4 R3G1STRY OF COD3S  
FGC1: 1TS C4LL3D 'R3D V3LV3T C4K3' 4PP4R3NTLY  
CGC: HMM W3LL 1T 1S C3RT41NLY R3D BUT DO3SNT R34LLY T4ST3 L1K3 V3LV3T  
CGC: WHY WOULD YOU W4NT 4 C4K3 TO T4ST3 L1K3 F4BR1C >:?  
CGC: 4NYW4Y DO YOU H4V3 4NY MOR3 D3L1C1OUS COD3S FOR M3  
FGC1: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
FGC1: W3LL 1 G4V3 YOU TWO COD3S  
FGC1: WHY DONT YOU '4ND' TH3M TOG3TH3R >:]  


Of course! Sollux had told her a bit about all of the things she could do with the codes, but Terezi hadn't actually had a chance to try making cool combinations yet. She took out a new captchalogue card and double-punched both of the codes that she'd received into it. Soon enough the result appeared on an alchemiter - a full red-velvet cake, but with a ketchup bottle jammed into the middle. Terezi took it, and jabbed her fork into it to take a chunk out. It tasted just like the previous cake.

CGC: H3H3 OK4Y  
CGC: 1 PUT TH3 COD3S TOG3TH3R 4ND GOT 4 R3D V3LV3T C4K3 W1TH 4 K3TCHUP BOTTL3 STUCK 1NTO 1T  
CGC: S33MS 4 B1T PO1NTL3SS THOUGH NOW 1TS 4 B1G M3SS 4ND 1TS CH34P3R TO 4LCH3M1Z3 S3P4R4T3LY >:?  
FGC1: W41T WH4T >:?  
FGC1: TH4TS NOT WH4T YOUR3 SUPPOS3D TO G3T  
FGC1: 1 TOLD YOU TO '4ND' TH3M D1D YOU 'OR' TH3M 1NST34D?  
CGC: 1 DOUBL3 PUNCH3D TH3 C4RD TH4TS 4ND-1NG R1GHT?  
FGC1: BL444444444444444R!!!!  
FGC1: NO TH4TS OR-1NG, YOU H4V3 TO OV3RL4P TH3 C4RDS FOR 4ND >X0  
FGC1: YOUR3 SUPPOS3D TO B3 M3 HOW C4N YOU B3 SO B4D 4T 4LCH3MY  
CGC: SH33SH 1 JUST H4V3NT DON3 1T MUCH Y3T!  
CGC: L3MM3 GO TRY 4ND-1NG TH3N  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 2 [FGC2] 6:12 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FGC2: SL1GHTLY P4ST M3 DONT DO 1T  
FGC2: 1TS 4 TR4P  
CGC: UM WH4T  
FGC1: WH4T WHO 1NV1T3D YOU H3R3  
FGC1: W3LL 1 M34N 1 GU3SS 4LL T3R3Z1S FROM 4LL PO1NTS 1N TH3 T1M3L1N3 4R3 W3LCOM3  
FGC1: BUT 4NYW4Y  
FGC1: P4ST-3R T3R3Z1 DONT L1ST3N TO L3SS-P4ST T3R3Z1 SH3 DO3SNT H4V3 TH3 4DV4NT4G3 OF H1NDS1GHT 1 H4V3 >:]  
FGC1: OR UM 1 GU3SS H1NDSM3LL?  
FGC2: Y3S 1M SUR3 YOUR H1ND SM3LLS >:[  
FGC2: L1ST3N TO M3 WH3N 1 S4Y 1TS 4 B4D 1D34!!!!  
CGC: UM  
CGC: TH1S 1S R34LLY W31RD TO B3 HON3ST  
CGC: BUT TH3 F1RST T3R3Z1 H4S 4DV1S3D M3 W3LL SO F4R SO 1LL L1ST3N TO H3R  
FGC2: NOOO DONT DO 1T  


Terezi shrugged, not sure what to make of her arguing future selves. She turned back to the machines, and shoved the ketchup and cake cards together into the totem lathe. When she put the resulting cruxite totem on the alchemiter, another plate with a slice of cake appeared. At first sniff it smelled a lot like the original red velvet slice, but upon closer examination it seemed brighter red and had a slight ketchup-y smell. Terezi grinned and grabbed it, taking a huge bite.

 _Bluh!_ Terezi almost gagged, and found herself spitting out the mouthful of cake out the window of her hive. As nice as its colors smelled, a ketchup-flavored cake turned out to taste pretty gross.

CGC: 3UGH  
CGC: OK4Y TH3 S3COND T3R3Z1 W4S R1GHT TH4T W4S R34LLY GROSS  
FGC1: H4H4H4H4H4H  
CGC: NOW 1 N33D SOM3TH1NG TO G3T TH3 FL4VOR OUT OF MY MOUTH 4ND 1 R34LLY DONT F33L L1K3 US1NG TH3 R34L K3TCHUP OR TH3 R34L R3D V3LV3T C4K3 >X6  
FGC2: 1 TOLD YOU SO >:[  
FGC1: 1 C4NT B3L13V3 YOU F3LL FOR TH4T  
FGC2: 1M SUR3 YOU C4N B3L13V3 1T S1NC3 TH4T M34NS YOU F3LL FOR 1T 34RL13R  
FGC1: SHOOSH  
FGC1: C4NT 1 H4V3 4 B1T OF FUN PL4YFULLY H4Z1NG MY P4ST S3LV3S  
FGC1: 3SP3C14LLY S1NC3 1 KNOW HOW W3LL 1T WORKS OUT 1N TH3 3ND >:]  
FGC2: WH4T ON 4LT3RN14 DO3S TH4T M34N  
FGC2: 1 M34N 1TS 4 GROSS C4K3 HOW COULD 1T WORK OUT W3LL  
FGC1: > :]  
FGC1: >  :]  
FGC2: ...  
FGC2: OH 1 H4V3 4N 1D34  
FGC2: BRB GOTT4 T3LL K4RK4T 1 H4V3 4 C4K3 TH4T R3M1NDS M3 OF H1M  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 2 [FGC2] 6:12 HOURS FROM NOW ceased responding to the memo.  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 3 [FGC3] 6:43 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FGC3: H4H4 OH M4N TH4T W4S GR34T  
FGC3: K4RK4TS SO M4D H3 C4NT 3V3N SP34K R1GHT  
FGC3: 1M L4UGH1NG SO MUCH  
FGC1: 1 TOLD YOU!  
CGC: 4LR1GHT 1M B4CK  
CGC: 1 GOT SOM3 MOR3 SOD4 TO W4SH DOWN TH3 T4ST3  
CGC: SO WH4T D1D 1 M1SS?  


Terezi slurped at her new bottle of cola, and was about to read back up through the pesterlog when new messages flashed onto the screen.

FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 4 [FGC4] 333 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FGC4: MY F3LLOW PYROP3S  
FGC4: 1 COM3 TO YOU W1TH 4N URG3NT COURT M4TT3R  
FGC4: N3P3T4 4ND 1 W3R3 JUST F1GHT1NG 4 M1N1BOSS H3R3  
FGC4: 4ND 4FT3R W1NN1NG TH3 F1GHT W3 C4M3 B4CK TO C3L3BR4T3  
FGC4: BUT W3 FOUND N3P3T4S F4VOR1T3 T34POT SM4SH3D  
FGC4: 4ND C4UGHT R3D H4ND3D 4T TH3 SC3N3 OF TH3 CR1M3  
FGC4: M1N1ST3R COCO4SN1FFL3 >:0  
FGC1: >:!  
FGC3: WH4T!!  
CGC: 1 4SSUM3 H3 W4S PROMPTLY 3X3CUT3D?  
FGC4: W3LL  
FGC4: 1 W4S PR3P4R1NG TH3 NOOS3  
FGC4: BUT N3P3T4 CONV1NC3D M3 TH4T FOR SUCH 4 S3R1OUS CR1M3 H3 SHOULD B3 S3NT3NC3D BY 4 JURY OF MY P33RS  
FGC4: H3NC3 1 4M H3R3 >:]  
FGC1: H3H3 1 R3M3MB3R TH1S >:]  
FGC1: 1 4LSO R3M3MB3R TH4T W3 N33D 4 QUORUM OF T3R3Z1S!  
FGC1: BUT FORTUN4T3LY 1 H4V3 SOM3 R3C3NT M3S TO 1NV1T3  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 5 [FGC5] 410:25 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 6 [FGC6] 411:11 HOURS FROM NOW responded to the memo.  
FGC6: H3LLO 3V3RYON3  
FGC5: OH M4N SO M4NY OF M3 >:]  
FGC4: Y3S W3LCOM3 OTH3R M3S  
FGC4: 1D T3LL YOU TO R34D B4CK 1N TH3 LOG BUT YOUR3 FROM TH3 FUTUR3 SO YOU PROB4BLY KNOW WH4TS UP  
FGC6: PR3TTY MUCH Y34H  
FGC6: 4LSO L3T M3 ST4T3 FOR TH3 OFF1C14L R3CORD  
FGC6: 1 4LCH3M1Z3D SOM3 OR4NG3 CR34MS1CL3S 4 L1TTL3 WH1L3 4GO 4ND TH4T W4S 4 WOND3RFUL D3C1S1ON  
FGC5: OH M4N  
FGC5: 1 GOTT4 DO TH4T 4FT3R TH3 JURY 1S 4DJOURN3D  
FGC6: YOUR3 W3LCOM3 >;]  
FGC4: 4NYW4Y NOW TH3R3 4R3 3NOUGH T3R3Z1S SO W3 M4Y CONT1NU3  
FGC4: SO: DO3S 4NYON3 ON TH3 JURY H4V3 4NY QU3ST1ONS 4BOUT TH3 GU1LT OF TH3 M1N1ST3R  
FGC1: NOP3 WH3N 1 3X3CUT3D H1M 1N TH3 P4ST 1 COULD SM3LL 1T W4S TH3 R1GHT D3C1S1ON  
FGC5: Y3P S4M3  
CGC: W3LL H3 SOUNDS GU1LTY SO 1LL TRUST MY FUTUR3 S3LV3S >:]  
FGC3: HMM  
FGC6: 1 CONCUR W1TH TH3 THR33 T3R3Z1S S4Y1NG GU1LTY  
FGC6: BUT 1T SOUNDS L1K3 SOM3ON3 H4S SOM3 OBJ3CT1ONS?  
FGC3: W3LL  
FGC3: 1 M34N 1 L34RN3D 4BOUT TH3S3 HORR1BL3 FUTUR3 CR1M3S 4 F3W HOURS 4GO  
FGC3: 4ND 1V3 B33N OBS3RV1NG TH3 M1N1ST3R C4R3FULLY S1NC3 TH3N  
FGC3: 1M 4 B1T TORN B3C4US3 H1S SOFTN3SS 4ND H1S SQU34KS SOUND S1NC3R3  
FGC3: BUT 1 C4N SM3LL SOM3 D3C31T B3LOW H1S D3L3CT4BL3 3XT3R1OR  
FGC3: HMM G1V3 M3 4 M1NUT3 TO 1NT3RROG4T3 TH3 SUSP3CT  
FGC4: 4LR1GHT W3LL W41T FOR YOU   
FGC4: TH3 COURT BR34KS FOR R3C3SS  
FGC4: 4ND 4LSO N3P3T4S LUSUSPR1T3 1S TRY1NG TO L13 ON MY K3YBO4RD >:\  
CGC: H3H3 OK4Y  
CGC: OH M4N YOU GUYS 4R3 L1K3 FOUR HUNDR3D HOURS 4H34D OF M3 1 JUST R34L1Z3D HOW MUCH TH4T 1S  
CGC: 1 HOP3 TH4T DO3SNT M34N W3R3 1N TROUBL3  
FGC6: N4H W3R3 OK4Y TH3 G4M3S JUST H4RD  
FGC5: BUT NOTH1NG 4 T34M OF T3R3Z1S C4NT H4NDL3 >:]  
FGC5: WH1CH FORTUN4T3LY W3 4R3  
FGC1: Y3P  
FGC1: 4ND W3R3 H3R3 TO H3LP 1N TH1S M3MO  
FGC1: 4M4Z1NG WH4T W3 C4N DO WH3N 3V3RYTH1NG 1SNT D3R41L3D BY K4RK4T Y3LL1NG 4T H1MS3LF  
CGC: H3H3 TRU3  
CGC: OR 4NY OF TH3 OTH3R P3OPL3 R34LLY  
CGC: 1 M34N 1 GU3SS K4N4Y4 WOULDNT S3ND TH3 CONV3RS4T1ON TO H3LL BUT TH4TS 4BOUT 1T  
FGC5: 4R4D14 WOULDNT 31TH3R BUT SH3D JUST B3 4 MORB1D ROBOT L1K3 USU4L.  
CGC: ROBOT >:?  
FGC1: UM YOULL H34R 4BOUT 1T L4T3R  
CGC: W3LL OK4Y  
FGC6: BUT 4NYW4Y TH3 1MPORT4NT P4RT 1S  
FGC6: 4LL OF US T3R3Z1S 4R3 H3R3 FOR 34CH OTH3R 1N TH1S CH4T  
FGC6: 4ND W3 W1LL DO 4 GOOD JOB 1F 1 DO S4Y SO  
CGC: GL4D TO H34R 1T >:D  
FGC3: 4LR1GHT 1V3 R3TURN3D FROM TH3 1NT3RROG4T1ON  
FGC3: 1 CONCUR W1TH YOU GUYS NOW  
FGC3: TH3 M4L1C3 1N TH1S DR4GON 1S CL34R TO MY NOS3  
FGC3: 4ND 1 4M GL4D H3 W1LL B3 BROUGHT TO TH3 JUST1C3 H3 D3S3RV3S 1N TH3 FUTUR3  
FGC4: 4LR1GHT SO 1T 1S S3TTL3D  
FGC4: TH3 COUNC1L OF PYROP3S OFF1C14LLY D3CL4R3S M1N1ST3R COCO4SN1FFL3 TO B3 GU1LTY 4ND SUBJ3CT TO 1MM3D14T3 3X3CUT1ON  
FGC4: N3P3T4 4ND 1 W1LL PROC33D W1TH TH3 H4NG1NG NOW  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 4 [FGC4] 333 HOURS FROM NOW ceased responding to the memo.  
FGC5: GR34T!  
FGC5: NOW 1 H4V3 SOM3 CR34MS1CL3S TO 4LCH3M1Z3 >:0~  
FUTURE gallowsCalibrator 5 [FGC5] 410:25 HOURS FROM NOW ceased responding to the memo.  
CGC: BY3 FUTUR3 T3R3Z1S  
CGC: M4N TH1S M3MO W4S 4 GOOD 1D34  
FGC6: Y3S!  
FGC6: P4ST T3R3Z1 1S PR3TTY SM4RT >:]  
FGC1: NOT SM4RT 3NOUGH TO R34L1Z3 K3TCHUP C4K3 1S 4 B4D 1D34 THOUGH  
FGC1: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
FGC3: RUD3 >:[  
CGC: Y34H Y34H  
CGC: HM 1 TH1NK 1 SM3LL SOM3 OGR3S OUTS1D3 MY H1V3  
CGC: PROB4BLY SHOULD T4K3 C4R3 OF TH3M  
CGC: TH3N G3T B4CK TO BU1LD1NG FOR K4RK4T  
FGC3: OOH DONT FORG3T TO BU1LD 4N 3L4BOR4T3 DR4GON ST4TU3 1N H1S L1V1NG ROOM  
FGC6: H3H3H3 DO3S H3 3V3R STOP COMPL41N1NG 4BOUT HOW MUCH GR1ST TH4T COSTS  
CGC: OH M4N TOT4LLY GONN4 DO TH4T  
CGC: LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO B31NG YOU GUYS >:]  
CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] ceased responding to the memo.  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I really had to write something for it for Terezi. So much teal text! I like to think that she'd keep this memo going throughout the whole session.
> 
> The code for the red velvet cake doesn't actually mean anything besides being an imgur url for the first picture of a red velvet cake I came across (http://imgur.com/jjoI5c2l). Also, via how punch-card alchemy works we can conclude that zkoNd!7k must be the code for a red-velvet-cake-with-a-ketchup-bottle-mashed-into-it and 1CII1Y06 is the code for a ketchup velvet cake. You know, in case that's ever important for anything :P.


End file.
